The Meeting of the Heroes
by Reincarnations
Summary: Substitute soulreaper remeets savior demigod. Their last meeting ended with one of them running away. Now the Fates had decided to have them go to school with each other and the two are hiding a secret from the other. A secret that could kill the other. Same story, different name.
1. Prolouge

_**I don't own Percy Jackson nor Bleach. Enjoy the final part of the story trilogy. I might extend this story if it is requested.**_

* * *

It was a normal day for a 5 year old orange hair boy. His father had to go to a doctors convention in Manhattan. His father allowed the boy to come with him. His mother wasn't feeling good and decided to stay home.

The boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He's easily distracted. Like right now for example. Ichigo was following his father to their hotel room when he was distracted by an enormous black butterfly. Being a curious boy he followed.

About a minute later he was lost with the full moon shining down on him. The moon calmed him down so he wasn't as panicked. "Dad?" Ichigo yelled. No one paid any attention to him. He looked around some more. He couldn't find his father. He was alone.

He started walking around. No one around him seemed familiar to him. He stopped and tried to remember what the name of the hotel was.

Somewhere a few yards away a 4 year old boy with raven hair was holding his mother's hand. His mother was telling the story about how she met his father again. The boy was a very active child with a horrible step-father and a wonderful mother. His name was Percy Jackson. Then he heard someone yelling. "Dad?"

Percy looked around to see Ichigo franticly searching for his father. Percy tugged at his mother's hand. "Yes, Percy?" Sally asked.

He pointed to Ichigo. "Can we go help him?"

Sally looked at who he was pointing at. A bright smile appeared on her face. "Alright, just this once."

Percy smiled in return and ran ahead of her. "Hey," he called out.

Ichigo wipped around and slowly got into a defensive stand like his karate teacher taught him, but he didn't put his arms up. He didn't want to provoke anyone. When Ichigo saw that it was just a boy he dropped his stand. "Hello?" Ichigo didn't know if he should run or just see what the boy wanted. He chose the latter.

Percy stopped a couple of feet in front of him; his mother right behind him "Are you lost?" Sally asked.

Ichigo nodded his head in embarrassment. "I was following my dad to a hotel when I got distracted. My name's Ichigo." He stuck out his hand to the younger boy.

Percy shook the offered hand. "My name's Percy. And this is my mom." He motioned to his mom as he grabbed her hand. "What distracted you?"

Ichigo then muttered, "A black butterfly."

That caused Percy to bust out laughing. "A black butterfly?" He started to laugh more when Ichigo nodded his head.

Sally nudged her son to be quiet. "Do you at least remember the hotel name?"

"All I know it's somewhere around here because my dad was here a few seconds before I saw the butterfly. Then a couple of seconds later poof! He's gone." Ichigo explained.

"Well there's a couple of hotels around here. What did you say your last name was?" Sally asked.

"Kurosaki."

Sally extended her empty hand toward Ichigo. "Follow me. I think I can find your dad for you." Ichigo gladly took the offered hand and Sally led the two boys to a large building. It took Ichigo a couple of minutes before he would go in; he didn't want to abandon the moonlight.

As they entered Sally forced the boys to sit on the couches in the lounge room. "Stay here. I'll be back in five minutes." Then she was gone.

"So Percy," Ichigo started out, "where's your dad?"

The younger boy started fidgeting. "My mom told me he's on a boat traveling on the Atlantic. Mom had to marry Smelly Gabe."

"Who?"

Percy started laughing slightly. "He's my step-dad, Gabe Ugliano. My mom kept her last name, Jackson. I call Gabe, Smelly Gabe because he stinks, a lot." He exaggerated. The two boys started giggling like crazy causing bystanders to look at them weirdly. "Where's your mom?"

"My mom's at our house in Karakura. She wasn't feeling good so she decided to stay home," Ichigo explained.

Before Percy could ask why, he saw his mother walking toward him. "Is Ichigo's dad here?" he asked.

Sally shook her head. "He's not here. He's probably at the hotel a couple blocks from here. Let's go." The two boys grabbed her hands once more and they walked out into the summer night.

Ichigo smiled once more as soon as they were out of the building. Percy saw this and asked, "Why you smiling?"

The older boy glanced at him and answered, "When I see the moon, I remember the story my dad tells me every time I'm sick."

"Maybe one day you can tell us the story," Sally interrupted the children. "I'm sure we would love to hear it."

"And I would love to tell you." Then the two boys got out of her grip and opened the double doors of the hotel.

Sally smiled as she walked through with grace. "Why thank you gentlemen," she thanked. The boys rushed inside and grabbed her hand, only to be led to the couches again. "This will only take a minute," Sally insisted.

As soon as his mother walked away Percy asked, "What's the story about?"

"I'll tell you later."

A couple seconds later. . . "How 'bout now?"

"No."

Couple more seconds later. . .

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"I'm 'bout to slap you." That shut the curious boy up.

"Can you at least tell me what your dad would do when telling it?" Percy inquired.

Ichigo sighed dramatically causing the younger of the two to giggle. "At the end of the story he would ask me if I knew who the two main characters are. I always answer the same and I would get it right."

As soon as he finished Sally was at his side. "Your dad is at this hotel-."

"Great! Which room?" Ichigo asked hyper that he gets to tell his dad he made a new friend.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "The desk man called the room twice, but your father didn't answer. He assumed he was already asleep due to the long travel."

Then Percy started getting hyper. "Can Ichigo sleepover at our house? Please, Mommy?"

Ichigo caught on to the rambunctious boy and started begging as well. "Please, Mrs. Jackson. I promise I'll behave."

But Sally was reluctant. Only one thing kept her from saying yes. "I don't think Gabe will like an unexpected guest."

"He can stay in my room!" Percy quickly offered. "We can eat in my room and stay in there until Gabe falls asleep. Please Mom?"

The two waited patiently for Sally's answer. Meaning they gave her their best puppy dog faces. She caved in. "Alright! You two win." The boys started cheering. "But you, Ichigo have to stay in Percy's room until Gabe goes to bed. He can be a little hateful to guest. Promise?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "I promise Mrs. Jackson."

Before the trio left the hotel, the front desk man asked if Sally would want to leave a note for Ichigo's father. "If you don't mind," was the reply. Sally wrote something on a paper and handed it to the man. "Give this to him and tell him this is where his son's at." Then they finally left.

On the way to the Jacksons' house, Ichigo told the story he loved. "Do you know who the lady and the baby is?" he asked.

Percy shook his head as his mother answered, "I think I know who the lady is, but not her daughter." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, not wanting his son to hear.

While Sally whispered her answer, Ichigo smiled. "That's correct.

She smiled in return, though it looked forced. For the rest of the walk Percy kept bugging the older boy to tell him the answer. "You'll know the answer in the future," Sally declared getting annoyed by her son's mood.

They finally arrived at the house. Sally rushed the children inside. "Percy, get him to your room before Gabe-."

"Before I what?" came a voice from the shadow. The boys hid behind the older women. A man came out the shadows. He had the beginning of a beer belly and his white shirt was stained. Ichigo had to hold his breath to keep from gagging. Percy was right. Gabe's stench is horrific.

Gabe glared at the orange hair boy. "Who is this brat?"

"His name is Ichigo. He was lost and he couldn't find his father. We found his father at a hotel downtown, but he was already asleep due to travel exhaustion," Sally explained in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Gabe took a drink out of his beer before he asked, "Why didn't you just leave him?" Sally gasped in horror, but Gabe continued. "I already have to put up with one kid, why do I need another?"

"It's just for tonight," she insisted. "I'll make you your favorite dinner."

Gabe pondered on it before pointing an accused finger at the five-year old boy. "I want you out of this house tomorrow before I wake up. Do you understand me? Or do you not understand grown up talk?"

"When my dad has a patient, he asks me to get medication that everyone in this state, including you, wouldn't know how to pronounce it or what it is," Ichigo countered causing Percy to giggle. Gabe face started to grown a dark pink color.

Sally forced the two boys to go into Percy's bedroom. From the bedroom the two boys could hear Gabe yelling at Sally to move out of the way. Seconds later Gabe barged through the door, knocking it off of its hinges in the process.

Gabe made an attempt to punch Ichigo in the face. Ichigo closed his eyes and got ready for the impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see a snow white lion standing in front of an unconscious man, a.k.a Gabe.

Percy stared at the older boy in bewilderment. "How did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

Ichigo stared at him. "I did that?"

When Percy nodded his head Ichigo fled the house. He heard the boy and his mother call out for him, but he continued running to the hotel his father was at. As soon as he opened the door, he ran into his father. Ichigo fell asleep on his shoulder. His father sighed and stared up at the full moon. "He's not ready yet," he yelled. "Wait until he's older! I'm sure even his son isn't ready at his age!"

* * *

_**The end! Like I said at the top, if you want a continuation of this story please review that you want it. Later!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_I decided to continue on with this story. The prologue was part 3 of the Story Trilogy From now on this story is called Meeting of the Heroes. _**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or Percy Jackson._**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Another night having that same fucking dream. Ever since we (Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and me) told Tatsuki and my sister about soulreapers the memory comes back to haunt me; the memory of the night I met that strange but helpful kid, Percy.

Everytime I have the dream, I wake up when the lion appears. When I do, Dad comes into my room and he's the one that wakes me. I would ask him about the white lion, but he would act like he didn't hear me.

I sighed and got out of my comfortable bed. As I walked passed my desk, I looked at a letter. A couple of days ago it appeared on my desk addressed to me.

I had read it and it was basically a summary of Percy's life after I left. Smelly Gabe was no longer his step-father. Sally remarried a couple years ago to a guy that name Mr. Blowfish. Percy got a girlfriend on his sixteenth birthday. But when he was twelve he finally met his father, who was nervous during the meeting. He stays at a camp during the summer. And I could tell who ever wrote it was trying to get me to go to the camp. Strange.

Soon after I opened my closet, someone started pounding on me door. "Hurry up, Ichi-nii! The school bus will be here any minute," Karin yelled.

"I'll be down in a second," I shouted dressing into my school uniform.

"And Dad wants to talk to us about something."

I opened the door to see Karin dressed in the female school uniform with her growing raven hair in a high ponytail. "What does he want to talk to us about?"

Karin shrugged her shoulders as we walked down the steps. "He just told me it was important," was her answer. "Maybe he'll tell us that story before we leave."

A week ago a school from New York called our school and asked if we could join them since they don't have enough students. The superintendent and principal had agreed. So now the school have to spend the rest of the school year and next at the new school.

"If you want to hear the story then I can just tell you it," I offered.

She shook her head, "It wouldn't be the same if you told it."

Few seconds later we were downstairs. The scene I saw pissed me off. Yuzu was on the couch crying while Dad was doing nothing to comfort her. Karin ran to Yuzu while I yelled, "What did you do to her?!"

"I told her the truth," Dad replied. Was that regret in his voice. "I knew I should have told you a long time ago."

"Truth?" Karin asked before I could say anything. "You mean you've been hiding something from us for possibly years. Then suddenly you tell the youngest, she starts crying, and then you decide it was too late?!" Yuzu started crying more into Karin's shoulder.

Dad stayed silent. That made me even more pissed, but I kept myself from cussing at him. "What did you tell her?"

He kept his ground, so Yuzu answered for him. "Dad told me that Mom was never pregnant with any of us."

Percy's POV

I woke up both glad and annoyed by the fact there is going to be new kids at had told me there were a group of demigods coming from that school. Good thing is they are all friends. The bad thing-they don't know they are demigods and two of them have a strong sent. Basically they shouldn't be alive.

"Percy!" My mom shouted from the bedroom. "You better hurry up! Don't want to be late!"

I sat up and then something caught my attention. A white letter laid neatly on my desk. As I picked it up I immediately remembered the five year old orange hair boy, Ichigo. Why you may ask? Because the thing that cause us to meet was on the back side, a black butterfly. "I'll be right down!" I shouted as I read the letter-I mean summary and letter

The summary is basically what you think it; what has happened to him after he fled the apartment. It says he has to sisters and his mom was killed when he was nine. Then he was held back for missing a month after she died. Apparently none of his friends knew about him being held back.

That reminds me of the story he once told. Every couple days or so I would ask Mom if she would tell me what the answer was to the question. She would shake her head and say '_You should know by now.' _Truth is I know the answer; I just need someone to tell me it really was whom I think it is.

The letter said-

'_Perseus Jackson, _

_I know I haven't been appreciative for what you did for Olympus in both wars. _

_If it wasn't for you and your friends, I would have died before I could have the chance to change the outcome of the meeting. _

_But that doesn't change the fact that I saved your life before and that we are even._

_I need ask a favor from you. First I need to tell you something important._

_I'm sure you are well aware that I am the lady in the story Ichigo had told you. _

_That is mainly what I need to tell you about, my children. _

_My daughter is still alive. She's been alive for almost 500 years. _

_And in the past two decades, I had two children. They are the two demigods that have a strong scent. _

_They are full-blooded siblings; meaning they have the same father._

_Here's the favor: I need you to take my kids to Camp Half Blood as safely as possible._

_Their father doesn't have the courage to tell them the full truth._

_If you do this I swear on the River Styx, that I will grant you two wishes, one for each of my children._

_Head my warning- the two of them don't know the definition of selfish. _

_My son will do anything to protect his friends and siblings. (He's kind of like you)_

_My daughter will worry about other people around her before herself._

_Please, make sure they get to camp._

_-A'_

Two wishes? It sounds awful tempting, but at least I was right about her being the lady. But why did she have two more children? The first time was barely acceptible, so why do it again, on purpose.

Of cours I'm going to take them to camp, but there could be a flaw. Her son protecting his friends and siblings. If that is true then-

"Then we're going to have a problem," My mom said behind me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked trying to hide the letter.

"Just long enough to hear you muttering to yourself," she answered. "Now let's go! Your going to be late!"

For the rest of the morning all I could think about was who the two kids are.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Next one will be up A.S.A.P.**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Bleach and PJO. I hope you like it._**

* * *

~Ichigo's POV~

I glared at my father daring him to lie to me. "What did Yuzu mean when she said mom was never pregnant with any of us?"

Dad groaned, but answered anyways without glancing at my direction. "Misaki wasn't your real mother. She was my first wife but she was your stepmother. Your real mom was pregnant with you after I married Misaki."

I was royally confused. "So if Mo- Misaki," I corrected myself, "isn't our mother then who is?"

"Mothers." I thought I heard him mutter.

"What was that?" I interrogated, hoping what I heard wasn't true.

He sighed and said, "You and Karin have the same mother, but Yuzu has a different mother. That's why she is crying."

I stood there, waiting for him to tell me it was all a joke. That's when I realizes he wouldn't do something so cruel. "Since you told us about that will you tell me about the lion?"

"I can't tell you that." The usual response with him. "But," ooh, there's more, "your mom will be more than willing to tell you."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "Wh-" Before whoever could finish, punched the wall next to the front room door, and my fist went through it.

"What the heck Ichigo?" Yuzu screeched.

"I'm going to Urahara's. I need to ask him something important." I answered harshly.

Karin shouted, "But the school bus will be here in a few minutes!"

I looked over myshoulder and tried to give the nicest smile I could; which was hard to do. "Don't worry. They have to pick Rukia up anyways."

I left disregarding what anyone else in the room had to say. That's when I realised something. I forgot my stuff.

Not wanting to be questioned, I climbed the side of the house and entered my room through the window. I'm glad I forgot to close it again.

As I grabbed my stuff, my hand finally started throbbing. It burned like hell. But I ignored it.

Right when I was about to climb out, when I saw something flicker behind me. When I turned, I could have sworn I saw someone disappear. All that I could see out of place was the letter. Instead of being on my desk it was on the edge of my bed. Trusting my instincts, I shoved the letter in my bag.

On the way to Urahara's, I took the time to understand what Dad meant. Why the hell would he cheat on mo-Misaki? And why three times? If he loved who ever, then why did he marry Misaki instead?

By the time I got there, Urahara was already outside with his fan in hand. "I was expecting you Ichigo," he stated. "Please come in! Rukia is here wait-"

"I need to ask you something," I interrupted him. "It has something to do with a camp and a white lion."

His facial expression dropped instantly and changed to his serious face. "I'll have Ururu make some tea. This might be a while."

Soon everybody that works in Urahara's shop was in the room. "Guys! Can you leave?" I asked/yelled at them. "I need to talk to him in private!"

Then that annoying redhead, Jinta, asked, "Does Rukia get to stay?"

I glared at him which sent him running. "Sorry about him," Kisuke tried to apologize. "He has been rambunctious as of late."

I didn't respond. A random thought went through my head. Dad never told Yuzu the story of the lady. Why?

"Ichigo?" A voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "What happened to your hand?!" Same old Rukia. Always worrying about me. . . Wait, it's the other way around.

While she wrapped my bloody hand I answered, "I punched a hole in the living room wall."

"Why?" Urahara asked. "There has to be a reason why you did that."

"And there has to be a reason why my father has been lying to me for eighteen years." I countered.

The two of them were shocked. "What did he lie about?" Urahara questioned.

"The usual," I replied casually, watching as Rukia finished her deed. "Lying that Misaki was never any of our mothers and Yuzu doesn't have the same mom as Karin and me."

There was silence in the air for a few moments, then there was a horn. "We'll talk about this later. For now you two better go. They're waiting on you."

Soon Rukia and I left the shop, me carrying both of our luggage. When I got on the bus everyone immediately asked me what happened to my hand. I ignored then and sat in the front seat with Rukia sitting beside me.

"Can you wake me up once we get there?" I muttered. "I want to try to forget what my dad told me."

Rukia smiled softly. "Sure thing." I didn't hear the rest as I already drifted to sleep.

~Percy's POV~

On the way to Goode, Paul asked, "So are you excited about the new students coming?"

"I just hope that no Furies are going to attack," I answered. "Chiron said there was a group of demigods coming and two of them have a strong stench."

As he pulled toward a stop light he asked, "Do you think they could be children of the Big Three?"

"No." I stated too quickly. "It's probably some other Olympians. Probably one that doesn't have that many kids."

"Maybe you can befriend them." Paul suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed.

It mood in the car was awkward. Soon enough we arrived. A few seconds later two school buses pulled into the drop off lane. The high school students coming out caught my attention. Especially that orange haired male. He reminds me of..wait a minute!

"Ichigo?!"

~Ichigo's POV~

My attempt at sleep were interrupted when Rukia woke me up too soon. "Do you feel any better?" She asked as I stretched.

"Sort of. Thank you." I grabbed our stuff and followed her out.

Everybody was outside, waiting for one of the school's teachers when all of a sudden, "Ichigo?!

**_The end! For now! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter. I don't own anything but whar.**_

* * *

~Percy's POV~

The orange haired teenager turned toward me. It was Ichigo! He must have thought the same thing because he smiled the same time I did. "Hey Percy!" He waved at me, signalling for me to come over.

I was about to walk over there until something funny happened. A swarm of black butterflies starting flying all around. While I walked over there laughing, Ichigo was trying very hard not to blush. I would be embarrassed too if something that distracted me once before appeared.

When we were a couple feet apart, we bro hugged. "Where have you've been Percy?" he asked ruffling my obsidian hair. We must have looked strange to his friends, but to someone else it might have looked like long lost brothers reuniting. To me it was.

"I've never left," I answered. "Oh and Smelly Gabe is gone." I added cheerful that I can say that and him not magically appear.

"Yes!" Ichigo exclaimed. "That sick bastard is gone!"

We both laughed while his friends looked at us like we are weird.

"Speaking of sick, did your mo-"

"I'll tell you later," he interrupted me. His voice was a bit shaky. I already know she died a few years back, but there has to be something else, something bad must have happened. "Why don't I introduce you to my other friends?"

Ichigo the brightest smile I've seen so far. He rested his hand on my shoulder and said, "Guys, this is Percy Jackson, a friend I met a long time ago. Percy," he pointed to a short black haired girl and an orange hair with a large bust, "that's Tasuki and Orihime."

He pointed to an African American and a nerd wearing glasses. "The tall one is Chad and the one wearing glasses is Uryu." Chad waved slightly while Uryu didn't do anything.

He finally laid his hand on the short girl beside him. "And this midget's name is Rukia." Rukia jabbed him in the stomach. As he held his stomach he breathed out, "She has a strong elbow."

I laughed at his misfortune along with his friends. "Did you get any new siblings?" I asked after the laughter died down.

The look on his and Rukia's face turned solem, like something horrible happened. What was it? "I'll introduce you to them,' he muttered. Ichigo looked around and he stopped when he found something or someone. "Karin, Yuzu, come over here for a sec." He yelled.

In a matter of seconds two girls were by his side. "Yes, Ichigo?" The light brownish blonde hair girl asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone," he answered. He pointed to me and said, "That's Percy."

The girl that spoke smiled at me while the black hair girl stared at me, like she knows a secret about me.

"And Percy these are my sister." He picked up the nice one. "This one's name is Yuzu." He sat Yuzu down and rubbed his hand on the black hair girl's hair. "This soccer player's name is Karin." Karin slapped his hand away and fixed her hair, maybe a daughter of Aphrodite?

Thunder rumbled in the distance; looks like I'm wrong.

I looked at the two for a while, while they stared at me. Something caught my attention, Yuzu looks and acts too differently from her siblings. "But Yuzu is nothing like you," I blurted out.

That caused Yuzu to start to cry. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Karin cussed at me while holding her sister close.

"Watch your language, Karin," Ichigo scolded. "I'm sure Percy didn't mean to say that out loud. Isn't that right Percy?" He stared long and hard at me, silently telling me to go along with it.

So I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm sorry Yuzu. I didn't mean to make you cry." Yuzu nodded her head as the two went back to the middle school area.

The bell ringed. CRAP! I'm late! "Sorry! But I got to go see you later?" Before any of them could say anything I was already running through the school.

This school year is going to be fun.

~Ichigo's POV~

Seeing Percy again brighten my mood a lot. It must have been strange for my friends seeing us like that, but to people who didn't know us they might have thought that we were long lost brothers finally seeing each other again. To me, someone who never had a brother, I thought it felt exactly like that.

After Percy left the parking lot my friends stared at me. Having enough of the constant stares I barked, "What the hell are you looking at me."

They flinched at my harsh tone but then Uryu said, "Who's Gabe?"

The mood instantly became dull and full of hatred. "Trust me," I growled, "you don't want to know that guy."

Before anyone else could ask me anything a teacher in a wheelchair was in front of the school buses with a couple of Karakura's teachers beside him. "Hello," he started out like he has said that many times before, "my name is Mr. Brunner. I would like to say welcome to Goode. I want everyone to feel comfortable at this school so if there is any questions you have, I shall answer them."

A swarm of hands popped up from a majority of the age groups. Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the middle school kids. "Yes, the black haired girl, what's your name and question?"

"My name's Karin. I was wondering, is there a mythology class?" Typical Karin. Ever since she found out the answer of the story she has been wanting to know more about them but never has.

"Yes there is a mythology class," Mr. Brunner answered. "But, sadly, it's for high school students only." Karin grumbled to herself. Then I raised my hand.

"Yes, the orange haired kid." I rolled my eyes when he described me. He seemed to notice. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is," I stated. "I don't like it when people call me a kid."

"You're most likely sixteen or seventeen years old considering you are only a junior." Mr. Brunner answered like he knew everything in the world.

"I'm eighteen fucking years old," I half snarled. "Why can't middle school have mythology?"

"Because I am a high school teacher only," he answered growling. Then after a few seconds he said in a calmer tone, "Who is your favorite god? Hercules probably?"

I started growling. Who would like Hercules? He is a bastard; because of him, a huntress was kicked out of her family and was turned into a huntress. "My favorite goddess is Lady Artemis!"

Everyone stayed quiet between our argument. Then out of the blew the stupid teacher started laughing. What the hell is wrong with him?! "Did one of your friends put you up to this son?"

I glared at him. My spiritual pressure started rising. All of my friends and siblings noticed and stepped back a couple of feet. Strangely I thought Mr. Brunner did too. "No my friends did not put me up to this and I'm not your son. Call me that again then I will kill you!" I threatened.

He seemed unfazed. Under his breath I thought I heard him say, "Foolish demigod."

Honestly I hoped I heard him right. After the argument he showed us to our classrooms. But in the distance I thought I heard a lion. Must have imangined it.


	5. Chapter 4

**_I have been rushing on this chapter. I have lots of homework and a test I have to study for in Science. _**

**_Anyways, I don't own anything. _**

* * *

Percy's POV

I rushed down the halls and risked getting detention just to find a half empty classroom with no teacher. "Where's Chiron?" I asked the demigods as I sat in my normal seat. The school is made up of demigods because there isn't any other students that aren't.

"He's showing the new students around," Grover answered. "Apparently some of them are demigods."

"And one of them threatened to kill Chiron," One of the Stolls brother added.

All the half bloods stared at the son of thieves. "Why would the kid do that?" Thalia (her father forced her to go to school) asked him with distaste dripping in her voice.

"Chiron said something that made the kid pissed," the other Stoll answered.

"Which was?" my smart and beautiful girlfriend asked.

I didn't want to pay attention to the conversation because the people I met seemed alright by me. But that was until I heard, "Well there was this girl named Karin-"

"Kurosaki." I said automatically. "Black haired, about thirteen and has a stubborn personality."

They all stared at me. "How did-"

Before the twins could say anything Chiron rolled into the room with some of the new students behind him. Ichigo was with them, but he stayed at the door and had a determined look on his face.

"Class, let's welcome our new classmates from Karakura." He motioned to them with less ethusiasim. "I want you to pick atleast two people to show around-"

Before he could finished I yelled, "I call Ichigo!"

His friends laughed at my excitment. Ichigo smirked walked to my desk, sat on it and said, "What I want for christmas is," then he startes ramballing on causing everyone to laugh. Chiron was not ammused.

"Mr. Ichigo-" "My last name is Kurosaki," he corrected, but his voice was full of hatred. What in the world did Chiron say? (I asumed it was him that threatened Chiron because the Stolls said his sister's name)

"Mr. Kurosaki," Chiron mused to himself. "No wonder you interrupted the conversation."

Ichigo got off the desk and crossed his arms. "I didn't interrupt anything. You called on me and I asked why this class wasn't allowee for middle school. You asked who my favorite god or goddess is and when I told you, you assumed it was a prank."

He then moved to the counter by the window and sat on that with one knee held up and his arm on it. "This goddess will kill you if she heard you say that, which she probably did."

All of the demigods kept their mouths shut. Breaking the silence I asked, "Who is your favorite goddess?"

A smile appeared on his face when he looked at me. "You know who, the lady from the story. Which reminds me, do you know who she is know?"

"I kept asking Mom. She said I should have known by now. I did I just wanted to know if I was right." I informed him.

"What story." Chiron demanded more than ask.

Ichigo act like he didn't hear him and looked at the sunny sky in disappointment. You could barely hear him say, "Why can't it be night?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I suggest you find a seat along with your classmates," Chiron said at the edge of his patience.

When his friends went to sit down, he stayed where he was, staring at blackless sky.

"If you don't want detention then I suggest you find a seat."

Finally Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him away. He bugged only a little bit. "You'll see her tonight," she whispered. "Remember what you told me? The sun loves the moon so much. . ."

"He died everyday so she could breath," he finished as he finally moved to his seat. He couldn't be who I think he is. . .could he?

Ichigo's Pov

I sat down in my seat in both defeat and sadness. I'll be able to see the moon soon. "Today I just want to see what you all know about mythology. I know that Mr. Kurosaki knows about a goddess, but I want to know if any of you knows one."

Rukia, who was sitting beside me, glanced at me and raised her head. "Yes, what's your name?"

"My name's Rukia Kuchiki," she answered. "I know of a few gods and goddess but one of them is my favorite."

"Please, tell us," Mr. Brunner said.

"Her name's Persephone." She looked at me from the corner of her eye, like she was expecting me to know who she is; which I do.

"Ah, yes, the Queen of the Underworld. Why don't you tell us about her?" Why the hell is he making students do his job for him.

"Lady Persephone is the daughter of Demeter. Well Persephone was kidnapped by Lord Hades."

"Who is the king of the Underworld," he interrupted.

"Yes. At the beginning she didn't like it there but she eventually warmed up to the idea of staying there in the fall and winter." The other kids who originally went to school here stared at Rukia, like they knew she was wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Brunner asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well sometime during the fall, she was able to escape to someone else's domain without leaving the Underworld." Rukia explained. "At the time she didn't know who's domain it was until she found him talking to an older spirit. Turns out that the ruler was her uncle. He had given her permission to watch over his domain during the two cold seasons. After a few years, her uncle let her be partial ruler of the domain he discovered."

"And where Miss Kuchiki did you find this out?" Mr. Brunner asked the question like he knew that the story was made up.

"My older brother."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Here is the next chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)!_**

* * *

Ichigo's Pov

"My brother," Rukia answered.

Mr. Brunner shook his head. "If you are trying to help your friend frogetting into trouble-"

"I'm answering your question," she interrupted him. "If you don't like your students' answers then why do you ask them anything? It's a waste of everyone's time."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but I was trying not to laugh. "Detention, Miss Kuchiki."

"But I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed.

"All she did was answer your question!" I yelled.

"Say another word, Kurosaki,and you will be joining her," Mr. Brunner threatened.

All the students stared at me waiting for me to say something else. Ilooked over at Rukia. She was shaking her head and mouthing 'no'.

I sighed. smiled in victory. As he turned around I said, "Kiss my ass, horse boy." Why did I say that last part? All I know is it made Mr. Brunner pissed.

He turned back toward me and his face was red with rage. "Detention for a week!"

I shrugged my shoulders while everyone was still laughing, well almost everyone. Percy and his old classmates were staring at me with interest. I wonder why?

Percy's Pov

That is proof he's a demigod, sort of. Ichigo did deserve it for agging him on. But Rukia didn't do anything wrong. Maybe I can convince Chiron to give them less time. And, of course, that didn't go as planned.

"But all she said was answer your question!" I shouted at him during the beginning of lunch.

"I know that." Chiron stated fidiling with some papers on his desk.

I'm confused. "Then why did you. . .?"

Chiron sighed and sat back in his chair. "I had a conference with the gods after class."

"What did they say?!"

"Miss Kuchiki was telling the truth."

I let the information sink in. "So is she a demigod?"

"She's not a demigod, but she can see through the mist."

"What about Ichigo and his friends? Are they the demigods?"

He sighed once more and leaned back in his chair. "I believe so. Couple children of Ares, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a son of Apollo, but I have no idea who Kurosaki's parent is."

"Why would Uryuu be the son of Apollo?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "I was told by his father. How do you know him and the others? Especially Kurosaki?"

"I met Ichigo when I was about four and today he introduced me to his friends." I explained.

He seemed intrigued. "Interesting. Do you know anything about his family? It might help us find out who his parent is."

"Well he has both a mom and dad." I began.

"One of them must be a stepparent." Chiron mused. "Continue."

"He also has two little sisters."

"Half or step?"

I gave him a weird look. "How should I know? I just met them today."

"Well do they look like Ichigo and his parents-"

"I never met his mother," I interrupted him. "She was sick when they came to Manhattan. Now that I think about it I never saw his father either."

Chiron nodded his head, even though he looked aggravated. "Alright then. Do they resemble Ichigo?"

I was hesitant to answer. Karin had the same chararistics as him, but then there was Yuzu. Yuzu didn't act or look like the other two, but they do have the same eyes? That could count, right? "Yes," I lied, "they look simular to him."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked. "This is very important, Percy. I need to know who it is."

"Absolutely." I confirmed. "They look and act alike."

"Alright then. You should get going. Your friends might be wondering where you are."

I nodded and left the classroom.

"_Thank you," _a voice whispered in my head.

"I'd do anything for Ichigo. He's like a brother to me." I said out loud.

Ichigo'sPOV

After a few more grueling hours and me getting on only a couple more teachers' nerves, it was finally lunch. Not wanting the tradition to die, we ate lunch in the trees. We have to eat at some high place. The roof door was locked. While we were there I decided to tell them what happened.

"Why would he do that?" Chad asked.

"He didn't say why," I answered. "I had another question, but he said my mother could answer it."

"How can she if you don't know who she is?" Orihime questioned.

"That's what I thought."

"Is that why Yuzu was crying before when Percy mentioned the difference between the three of you?" Uryuu said.

"That's correct."

"How does all of this go along with you punching a wall?" Tasuki asked in an amused voice. She must be trying to lift the mood.

I chuckled and said, "I needed some way to get rid of my anger."

Despite the once upsetting mood, we all started laughing. Pretty soon we were off on another subject, but that was I heard someone yell my name.

I looked down to see a smiling Percy with some of his friends. "Come down here for a sec! I want to introduce you to some people."

I smiled and handed my food to Rukia. "I'm eating the rest of it now!" She shouted when I jumped down. I stook my tongue out and she did the same.

Percy's Pov

"This is Ichigo," I pointed to the orange head beside me.

"And Ichigo, these are my friends." I pointed them each out and said their names.

"Nice to meet you," he said after it was done. Then he got me into a headlock and said, "How do you keep this kid under control? He's a lunatic!"

My friends laughed as I got out of the hold. "Did your mom ever get better?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's gone." He stated.

"Did she moveout or something?" Annabeth asked.

"She was killed trying to save me when I was nine," he replied with a scowl on his face.

Silence filled the air. Then I thought of something. I smiled and said,"I think I know a certain parent who would like to see you again, if your up to it."

I could tell his answer brighten up his own day.


End file.
